Season 1
The first season of ABC's Starling premiered on October 15, 2009 and concluded on May 13, 2010 with it's twenty-second episode. Premise Robert Queen leads his business unknowing of the corruption that lies in his city and even his own corporation. His son, Oliver, will one day become Green Arrow, the Robin Hood of Starling City, or as it will one day be known, Star City. Plot Robert Queen is the businessman father of five-year-old Oliver Queen. His wife Moira, helps him run the company while also managing the high-maintenance Oliver at home. The family's good friend Larry Lance is a police officer who arrested a man that was stalking Moira. Larry is engaged to flower shop owner Dinah Drake. Robert's sister Jillian has recently married United States Army Veteran Slade Wilson. Moira's brother William Fyers' wife has recently died, leaving William to care for his only son, Eddie. Robert learns that his company is being sued by PalmerTech, who claim Queen Industries took their idea of micro-enhancements. Robert hires the lawyer that got him out of trouble in his teenage years, Jackson Craw. Moira is upset about the lawsuit and keeps the drama away from Oliver. Jillian learns she is pregnant with Slade's child and they decide to name the kid Joseph. Larry learns that Dinah's father, Richard, has recently died. Richard was known as one of the best Starling police officers and Dinah decides to become a cop after his death. Oliver and Eddie begin to develop a strong friendship when Moira lets her brother and Eddie stay at their mansion after their house was destroyed in a fire. Robert's mother, Lillian, learns of the lawsuit and begins giving her son tips on how to deal with a lawsuit. Craw is mysterious severely injured in a car accident, causing Queen Industries to lose the lawsuit. The Queens are thrown out of the mansion and go to stay with Lillian. Robert tries to win back the company, which was taken by ruthless PalmerTech CEO James Palmer. Larry's police captain, Arthur King, begins to go through a hard time when his wife, Elaine, divorces him and takes over half his investments and the house. Arthur loses contact with his son and leaves the police force for a time. In his absence, Larry is promoted. Dinah gets in a freak accident that renders her mute. Slade and Jillian learn that her baby is going to come very prematurely, only six months into the pregnancy. Robert catches William having sex with Jillian and contemplates whether or not to tell Slade. Moira learns of this and throws William and Eddie out. Oliver is upset that Eddie is leaving and secretly joins them as they drive away. Craw awakens and reveals that he was investigating corruption in PalmerTech when he was hit by a PalmerTech truck. Larry investigates this and learns that James tried to have Craw killed and James is arrested. Slade learns of Jillian's unfaithfulness and hits her just as the baby begins to come. She has the baby but refuses to let Slade see it. When she falls asleep, however, Slade takes the baby and leaves town. Jillian is devestated after this and Larry and Dinah go to investigate. However, the baby was taken from Slade on his way out of town by PalmerTech as they need a human experiment that has not developed skills yet. Slade, Robert, Larry, and Dinah find the baby but the new CEO almost kills the baby just as Larry gets it back. Moira learns Oliver is gone and that William knows, and is taking Oliver with him. Jillian comes after Slade and tries to kill him but only catches his eye, forcing Slade to wear an eyepatch. Robert comes home to learn Oliver has been taken. Cast Starring Cast *Logan Marshall-Green as Robert Queen (22/22) *Mike Vogel as Larry Lance (22/22) *Tricia Helfer as Jillian Wilson (19/22) *Tobias Menzies as William Fyers (17/22) *Anna Chlumsky as Moira Fyers-Queen (22/22) *Abigail Spencer as Dinah Drake (21/22) *Noah Schnapp as Oliver Queen (22/22) *Max Charles as Eddie Fyers (19/22) *Christine Lehti as Lillian Queen (14/22) *Dylan Neal as Arthur King (15/22) Supporting Cast *Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson (18/22) *John Barrowman as Merlyn the Magician (3/22) *Caitriona Balfe as Diane Fyers (4/22) *Audrey Marie Anderson as Elaine King (5/22) *Kevin Alejandro as Jeremiah Hooper (8/22) *Luke Mitchell as Lincoln Wall (5/22) *Lexa Doig as Patricia Vertigo (4/22) *Dylan Bruce as Jackson Craw (6/22) *Brandon Routh as James Palmer (5/22)